Conventionally various ices of the bar type are on the market. For example, there are a single kind of ice cream 1 as shown in FIG. 17, an ice cream 1 covered with a layer of chocolate 2 as shown in FIG. 18, and a sherbet 3 forming a shell containing cracked ice with syrup 4 therein as shown in FIG. 19. These ices are shaped by using molds whose kinds are limited, so that it is difficult to give a unique shape to the ices. As those ices have no characteristic appearance and their surface is flat, they have little factors which attract consumers'eyes. Although combination ices in which a surface of ice cream 1 is covered with relatively larger granules of cookie crunch or nuts 5, as shown in FIG. 20 are on the market recently, this type of combined ice has a disadvantage that the cookie crunch or the like thereon easily falls off the ice cream 1 when it is subjected to physical impact upon transportation or in storage.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a combination popsicle wherein ice, such as ice cream, a sherbet and cracked ice with syrup is formed on the outer periphery of the core stuff integrally or in a body, the surface of the combination ice has unevenness or irregularity to give a novel appearance, a method of manufacturing the combination ice and a device to be used in the manufacturing method.